gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto III
Grand Theft Auto III est le troisième épisode de la série Grand Theft Auto, (sans compter les extensions de GTA London) sortit en 2001. Le jeu introduit de nouvelles fonctionnalités. Initialement sorti sur PlayStation 2 et PC. Une version Xbox du jeu est également sortit par la suite. GTA III est la première incursion dans un jeu GTA en trois dimensions, dont le joueur prend le contrôle du personnage par l'intermédiaire d'une vue à la troisième personne, vue de derrière et au-dessus du joueur, par opposition à une perspective de haut en bas. Le passage de la vue de haut entièrement en 3D a été largement bien critiqué. Les modifications apportées à GTA III a marqué un point dans la définition de la série "représentation graphique et système de contrôle. Les autres titres GTA garderont le même contrôle et le mème visuels 3D que GTA III, et tous les futurs titres de GTA sont susceptibles de le rester, même avec une amélioration de la qualité visuelle et avec une amélioration du matériel. Résumé Tu as été trahi et laissé pour mort. Aujourd'hui, tu reviens te venger ! Les parrains de la mafia sollicitent tes faveurs, les flics corrompus ont besoin d'aide et les gangs de la ville veulent ta mort. Casses, vols et réglements de compte seront tes seuls moyens de survie. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto III bénéficie du mécanisme de ses deux prédécesseurs, Grand Theft Auto et Grand Theft Auto 2 tout en l'améliorant en y incluant des éléments tirés des jeux de course et des jeux de tir objectif. Le joueur de GTA III se met dans la peau d'un criminel évadé qui doit se faire un nom dans la ville fictive de Liberty City. Le joueur peut se déplacer dans la ville à pied ou en voiture. À pied, il possède en plus la capacité de « sprinter » quelques secondes (mais ne sait toujours pas nager). Le joueur peut conduire la plupart des véhicules du jeu qui sont nombreux et basés sur des modèles réels. Ceux-ci offrent une large variété de choix : de la voiture familiale à celle de sport en passant par les bateaux et un avion (assez dur à contrôler). L'absence de moto fut néanmoins déplorée par de nombreux joueurs, et cette absence est due à une programmation difficile. L'excuse indiquée dans le jeu est une loi considérant les motos comme un moyen de transport dangereux. Également, l'interface de cet opus a été entièrement revue. La boussole est remplacée par une mini-carte de la ville indiquant les endroits clés. Un indicateur de santé et d'armure ainsi qu'une horloge indiquant l'heure de la journée dans le jeu font aussi leur apparition. Les actes « criminels » (vols de voitures, meurtres de piétons, ...) sont possibles et même encouragés (gain de plus ou moins d'argent selon la gravité de l'acte). Un indice de recherche, symbolisé par un nombre d'étoiles, indique au joueur si les forces de l'ordre le poursuivent ou non. Plus les étoiles sont nombreuses (jusque six), plus les moyens mis en œuvre par la police pour l'arrêter sont importants. Si le joueur est tué ou arrêté, il se réveille respectivement à l'hôpital ou au commissariat où on lui enlève ses armes et une partie de son argent qui est reversée en « frais d'hospitalisation » ou en « pots de vins ». Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, le joueur possède ici un nombre illimité de vie et ne peut donc jamais perdre définitivement la partie. Le mode multijoueur des anciens GTA a été abandonné pour se centrer uniquement sur le jeu simple joueur. Néanmoins, un mod non-officiel, Multi Theft Auto, permet aux joueurs de s'entretuer en ligne. Les îles de Liberty City Il existe différents quartiers dans Liberty City. Elle se compose de trois îles : l'île de Portland, Staunton Island et Shoreside Vale. Liberty City est en partie basée sur la ville de New York, puisque les trois îles sont relativement similaires à Brooklyn, Manhattan et Staten Island. Portland Island Il s'agit de la zone industrielle. Ici se trouvent les quais, le Red Light District ( ou Quartier Rouge), les entrepôts, les usines, les marchés, les garages, ainsi que quelques fournisseurs. La région est peuplée de prostituées, de proxénètes, d'ouvriers, de dockers, et de politiciens. La criminalité est monnaie courante à Portland controlé depuis des années par la Mafia, qui est contesté par les Triades. Une sanglante guerre de territoire entre la Famille Leone, la Triad, et les Diablos est en cours depuis plusieurs mois. Staunton Island C'est le quartier central des affaires. C'est là que toutes les grandes entreprises se déroule dans Liberty City et est dominé par les riches, et les puissantes entreprises. Pendant la journée, le secteur est animé avec les hommes d'affaires qui font de multiples actions illégales, tel que prendre des pots de vin et vendre leurs grands-mères pour dix dollars. La nuit, il fait sombre, désolé et très dangereux. Le quartier est dominé par les Yakuzas, les Cartel Colombien, et les Yardies qui se disputent sans cesse le contrôle totale de l'île. Shoreside Vale This is the suburban area of Liberty City. The wealthy live here, along with the middle class residents and gangs. The Francis International Airport is also located here. As are the Southside Hoods. Suburban bliss and tranquillity Liberty City style. Home to many of Liberty City's more affluent gangsters, Liberty City's commuter-belt is a patchwork of swimming pools, picket fences, backyards, basketball nets, street gangs and five car garages. It's littered with ostentatious mansions paid for with blood money, protected by high security guards and gates to keep out gangs of bored teenagers looking for something to do to bring some excitement to their middle class existence. The designer dogs and the station wagons give a shallow serenity to suburbia, but don't be fooled. Violence and corruption are at the heart of every home. Gangs Cartel Colombien The Colombian Cartel are a Colombian drug cartel led by Miguel and Catalina. First arriving in 1998, they quickly gained control of parts of Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. They heavily involved in the drugs trade and are known to deal with the Uptown Yardies. Their main enemies are the Leone Family and the Yakuza. Diablos The Diablos are a Puerto Rican street gang led by El Burro and are based in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. They arrived in 1998 but, due to their limited fire power, could only gain control of one district. Three years later, the gang still has limited fire power, however, they continue to hold onto Hepburn Heights. They are arch rivals of the Uptown Yardies. Famille Forelli The Forelli Family, possibly led by Mike Forelli, is the smallest organization in Liberty City. In the 1980s the Forelli Family had been a major force in the city, but during 1998 saw their influence greatly reduced due to Toni Cipriani and the Leone Family. By 2001, their only territory is Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's. Famille Leone Led by Salvatore Leone, the Leone Family have been a force in Liberty City longer than any other gang. They are based on Portland Island, in particular Saint Mark's, but also have interests in the Red Light District, Chinatown and Trenton. They had previously controlled more of the city, but in 1998 saw their influence greatly reduced. Hoods The Southside Hoods are an Afro-American street gang led by D-Ice and are based in the poorer areas of Shoreside Vale. They arrived in the city in 1998, however divisions began to show. Differences began to show and the gang split into two sub divisions, the Red Jacks and the Purple Nines. Despite their differences, they continue to work together. Triads The Triads are a Chinese criminal organization that arrived in the city in 1998, with help from the Sicilian Mafia. They control the Chinatown area of Portland and are the enemies of the Leone Family. The leader of the Triads is unknown and are involved in many criminal activities. Yardies The Uptown Yardies are a Afro-Caribbean criminal organization led by King Courtney, based on Staunton Island. Their rivals are the Diablos, and are known to deal with the Colombian Cartel. They arrived in the city in 1998, and took control of some if the Forelli Family's territories, but have limited influence. Yakuza The Yakuza are a Japanese criminal organization based on Staunton Island. Since they arrived in Liberty City in 1998, their influence has fallen but are still a prominent force in the city. They are led by Asuka and Kenji Kasen. Version Beta de GTA III Avant sa sortie le 22 octobre 2001, de nombreuses modifications ont été apportées à Grand Theft Auto III. Si les modifications de dernière minute sont fréquentes durant le développement d'un jeu, les changements effectués sur GTA III ont été faits peu après les attentats du 11 septembre menant les joueurs à faire le lien entre les deux événements. Si les développeurs sont restés discret sur les types de changements, Sam Houser, le président de Rockstar Games (basé à Manhattan, lieu des attentats) a déclaré le 19 septembre 2001 que GTA III allait subir une « review » et que la sortie allait être décalée de trois semaines (la date de sortie laissée supposée par Houser était le 2 octobre). Trailers thumb|400px|left thumb|400px 400px|left thumb|400px thumb|400px|left